


The Difference of Temperature (in having you in my arms)

by Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers



Series: (Not Bruised, just) Party Tattoos [2]
Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Self-Indulgent, soft, we die like knights? I guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers/pseuds/Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers
Summary: A soft moment shared in a cold, rundown apartment, between Beverly and his sleepy boyfriend.
Relationships: Erlin Kindleaf/Beverly Toegold V
Series: (Not Bruised, just) Party Tattoos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800310
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	The Difference of Temperature (in having you in my arms)

**Author's Note:**

> It was around Midnight when I wrote this- and, um, I think this is my first fic for Naddpod, which surprise! It’s Beverly/Erlin because they’re the two characters I’m having more ease writing (with Hardwon- Moonshine is still a mystery to me)
> 
> Also, don’t @ me, I know the title is stupid, but, I have a headache, so, we’re rolling with it
> 
> My tumblr is @/creativity-killed-thekitten and my insta is @/_creative_kitten_

There’s rain hitting the window of the apartment Beverly lives and shares with his two roommates. 

But, even with the howling wind outside, and the draft coming from the bathroom (the window is stuck open and, although, all three of them have promised themselves to do something about it, it’s been already two years Beverly moved in and nothing has yet changed) he couldn’t really bring himself to care. Especially, when Erlin was by his side, in a fluffy hoodie he knew Erlin had stolen from him (and that he had stolen from Hardwon), and breathing slowly, eyes closed.

They had spent so many months distant from one another, since, after years of going to the same schools, they had made the decision of going to different colleges. Now it’s been two years and, although Beverly wouldn’t go back on his decision, especially since it brought him to move in with Moonshine and Hardwon, the times where he and Erlin found time for each other were so rare. 

Even today, when Erlin had come for a quick visit before going to see his sister back in the city they had all spent their childhood in, they were supposed to have a date. Which got thrashed the moment it had started raining.

At the beginning it had been devastating, he had been looking forward to kissing his boyfriend on one of the benches in the park he had been eyeing for a couple of months now, but, afterwards they settled on snuggling on the couch of the apartment. Under a fuzzy blanket, as they listened to the thunder clapping outside, and getting the other up to date through tender kisses.

(Besides, there was no one there to witness except the two of them. As Moonshine was still finishing her turn at the tattoo parlour and Hardwon was… Beverly wasn’t quite sure what he did as a job. Only that, when he returned, he had dirt under his nails and had a vague scent of flowers with him.)

As his boyfriend sleep, chest rising rhythmically, he couldn’t stop himself from looking at him, taking in every detail. His curly red hair (who he was growing out and that Beverly had already found absolute joy in playing with), the freckles that dusted his nose and cheeks, his long eyelashes and his lips-

“Bev? Dude? Babe?” 

Erlin’s groggy voice interrupted his train of thought, and, with his eyes still trained at his handsome and beautiful boyfriend, he said:

“Yeah?”

He didn’t answer with any words, just snuggled closer to Beverly and hummed contently even if slowly, still incredibly close to falling asleep. 

It was a couple of minutes later, when Beverly had let himself fall loose into the open arms of sleep, that Erlin mumbled back:

“‘Love you,”

Even with his mind already heavy from sleep, Beverly found himself smiling softly, before saying, with a tone that matched in tenderness:

“I love you too, Erlin.” 


End file.
